Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply apparatus and a vehicle including the same, and more particularly to a power supply apparatus that supplies electric power from a DC (Direct Current) power source to the outside through a power supply port, and a vehicle including the same.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-204455 discloses a power supply system capable of supplying electric power from a power storage device installed on a vehicle to electric equipment connected to an outlet (power supply port) of the vehicle. A relay is provided on a power line connected to the outlet. A current sensor for detecting current supplied from the outlet to the electric equipment is provided between the relay and the outlet.
As for the relay as described above, a contact melting diagnosis of the relay is conducted in order to check whether the relay adheres (becomes stuck) in a closed state (will not move from the closed state). The contact melting diagnosis is conducted by detecting the voltage between a power line pair between the relay and an external terminal such as the outlet with a voltage sensor when one of a pair of relays provided on the power line pair is turned on and the other is turned off.
In the power supply system as described above, a current sensor for detecting current output to the outside through the outlet may be provided between the relay and the outlet in order to detect power supplied to electric equipment. In such a case, the voltage sensor for detecting the voltage between the power line pair between the relay and the external terminal such as the outlet may be used to check whether the relay adheres in a closed state. However, the provision of the voltage sensor as well as the current sensor between the relay and the outlet increases the cost.